


Peace in the Rain

by Mossclaw



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: His injuries aren't mentioned at all, I am so sorry, I love Tony I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossclaw/pseuds/Mossclaw
Summary: "I find peace in the rain."





	Peace in the Rain

“I find peace in the rain.”

***

It had all happened so quickly, Steve needed to sit down to process it all. After Tony had found a way back to Earth, with a woman named Nebula in tow, they had come up with a game plan. Ant-man’s mentor, who had luckily survived, and Shuri came up with these devices to send them, and by them he meant he and Tony, back in time to stop Thanos. It had shot them back a little farther than intended, but it was okay. They made their way back, and stopped Thanos from snapping. 

They ended up have the final battle in New York. It was always New York.

The final battle was bloody, but he thought that everyone had made it out, they all had before. It wasn’t until he heard the kid, Spider-something start screaming that he realized he was wrong. He couldn’t make out what he was saying, so he thought the kid was hurt, and that his healing factor would kick in soon, but he realized it was so much worse when he saw Pepper running towards a pile of rubble on the ground and start screaming herself.

He sprinted over to them, and stopped dead in his tracks. Tony. He was just lying there, staring at nothing. Steve thought he was already gone, but then Tony flicked his eyes over to him. He smirked a little at him as War Machine touched down by them. 

“Guess I wasn’t able to cut the wire this time, right Cap?” Tony rasped out. Steve huffed out a breath at the mention of the stupid comment he made at their first meeting. Before he could respond, it started to rain, as if the earth was crying that it was about to lose its best defender yet again.

Tony looked up at the sky, and as Pepper, Rhodey, and the kid were crying all around him, he made eye contact with Steve for the last time. 

“I find peace in the rain.”

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY I LOVE TONY I SWEAR. It was a prompt thing, and I immediately thought of this. Notice how I skirted around Avengers 4? I used the common thought of time travel as a key point, so let's hope that it's true.   
> EDIT: This was written before Antman and the Wasp, so we're going to ignore that


End file.
